Jacob's Happy Ending
by Alibaba or Alice
Summary: What happened to Jacob and Renesmee's happy ending together? Read this story, "Jacob's Happy Ending", to find out if Seth Clearwater ever imprints on a girl! A whole lot more will happend in this story.
1. Unhappy Thoughts

_A/N: Hi everybody. This is the start of my all new story "Jacob's Happy Ending" As we all know Jacob didn't get his way in the Twilight series. So, with that I'm going to give him a little more credit and write about his happy ending! Thanks for being supportive! –Alice_

_Jacob's POV_:

Ever since Bella married that blood-sucking leech, my life's been a wreck. It's been two weeks since the wedding, and I'm about to explode with angst! She should've chosen me! I'm better for her than _Eddie_! It's not right for her to be with the most disgusting creature on earth! _A vampire. _She doesn't know what she's doing!

Bella will never have a chance with me again because she's becoming one of _them. _Yes, that's right, she wants to become a filth stench-ridden bloodsucker. The Cullen's are the cause of her death to the existence of a vampire. She chose this of course, all to save her dear Edward. HA!

I'll watch that and see it crash and burn! It still makes me feel wretched thinking about what she has been doing at night with him. They're on their honeymoon, and let me tell you, it's probably not settled. Not that I blame the guy for wanting to have Bella.

I mean, she's beautiful! All the boys at her school drool all over her too. I know this because I've met the Newton kid before. He should NEVER lay a hand on my Bella. Or should I say _HIS _Bella. Leah Clearwater is making it even harder on me.

The pack all knew my feelings for Bella from our werewolf telepathy thing. I wish that part didn't come with being a werewolf! Everyone can feel Leah's feelings. She's still heart broken over Sam and Emily. I wish she'd just get over it, and find a new boy to love. That would give us all some peace.

Ugh. I can't imagine how Sam feels. Actually, I feel more like Leah than Sam. We both lost our loves to another. The only Cullen I'm truly okay with, is Jasper. Hey, here's an idea, I can go to him and ask him if he can get rid of these feelings. Yeah right. Asking a filthy vampire to have some help? I'd rather kill one of my own. And that's saying something.

"Leah, go away." Leah was behind me. I could feel her presence. She never came to me for any advice, so I'm probably about to get yelled at or something close to it.

_Leah's POV:_

"Aren't you going to fight for her!" Jacob shook his head no. "Oh give me a break! I didn't let Emily have Sam without a fight, of course I lost, but that's completely not the point! See what I'm saying?"

"Leah, what do you want?" Jacob looked at me with searching eyes. Oh please, he thought I wanted something out of this. He's predictable, so I had a backup plan. "Nothing much, dear, old, friend Jake."

"Now you're really scaring me Leah! Stay away from me until your lunatic mind has become sane. Oh yeah that will be until forever!" I rolled my eyes at him and frowned with a death glare. I figured out that the rest of the pack were terrified when I gave them the death glare.

"All I want is….." Jacob looked at me nervously. Then with a big, angry roar I yelled, "GET OVER THE CHICK! DUMP HER AND GET A NEW GIRL!" Wow, he looked about ready to cry from the pain. This just got better and better.

"I could never forget Bells. She was my everything while _he _was gone away to Volterra. I wish he would've just stayed their for a few more days, and then she would've been fine and would've perhaps actually fallen in love with me!" What was he some emotional wreck now? I think NOT! He needs to get over it! I got over Sam!

Well the last part was a little bit of a lie, but I got over him enough to not hate Emily! Now that's something to follow! I sort of felt bad for Jacob. Oh my god, what am I saying! Have I lost my mind! I think my delusional head aches are coming on.

"Hey, I'm going back to La Push." He looked pleased as I said this and I got furious! "Goodbye Jacob Black" As I walked away I heard him mutter under his breath, "Good Riddance" I stomped into the forest and changed into a wolf. I needed some alone time.

Too bad for that because just as I phased, I heard Quil and Embry using their telepathy to chat while looking for something to torture, they're truly stupid. I ran all the way to Canada trying to get rid of the voices. Just as I reached the border of Canada, I heard Seth, my brother's voice.

_Hey, you okay Leah? _I thought about what just happened so he could see it through my mind. _Oh wow, I'm sorry. It's got to be tough. Still loving Sam and all. _I sighed then thanked Seth. He really was a sweet kid.

I started heading home when I caught the stench of something terrible. _Vampires. _The thing was, the scent was familiar so I knew it had to be the Cullen's hunting game or something like that.

I ran towards where the stench was. Of course the physic Alice Cullen saw me coming, and told everyone. They all greeted me when I got there. There were only six of the seven of them, and I wondered. Oh right, Edward was on his honeymoon with Bella. I snarled, and of course the Cullen's tensed. I gave them an apologetic look and nodded towards La Push.

Carlisle Cullen was the one who understood me and bid me good bye.


	2. Pregnancy

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks you guys so much for reviewing my new story, Jacob's Happy Ending! I've had so many wonderful comments about my story that I've decided that, when I am finished with this story, I'm going to write a sequel and a new story about Seth Clearwater**

_**Thanks so much for being so supportive. This chapter skips to when Bella and Edward are on their way home from their honeymoon, and Bella finds out she's pregnant! Enjoy:)**_

_**-Alice**_

_Bella's POV:_

It's been two hours since we got on the boat. Two hours since we've found out that I was pregnant. As soon as Edward found out, he started packing our stuff from Isle Esme onto the boat. We were going back to Forks, Washington. As soon as he was done packing everything, he called Carlisle.

While he and Carlisle talke frantically about how to extract the fetus out of my stomache, I looked at him like he was crazy.

Did he not want the baby? Does he not want a family like I do? I really wanted to have this beautiful child born into our lives! I wanted to be a mother. I wanted to be a real family with Edward and a child. I want everything that Rosalie wanted, and I won't be obligated to once I'm changed. Why doesn't Edward want this too! Does he not want us to be parents?

I already had names picked out. If it was a boy, I was going to name it E.J. for my husband Edward and my brother-like best friend, Jacob. If it was a beautiful baby girl, I am going to name it Renesme for my mother Rene and my mother-in-law, Esme.

I felt really odd all of the sudden. Then I felt it hit me, and HARD. I felt like my baby was unwanted, rejected. I listened to the conversation. I only caught a few words here and there because they were talking way too fast. I did understand that the extraction would be taken place as soon as we got home.

I started crying about my baby. Edward immediatly stopped talking and used vampire speed to get to me. "Bella, love, what's the matter? Why are you so upset? Is the baby hurting you in anyway?" I cried even harder, he thought this wonderful child was harming me. He looked at me like I was a werewolf who didn't have any teeth.

When I calmed down enough to speak, I told him, "You don't want to have a baby with me do you? That's why you're so frantic talking with Carlisle about taking the baby out of me. Edward, I really want this child and I don't know why you don't want it! Is it because of me, or is it because of this beautiful child that would be ours. Rosalie could be our helper. This is our chance. This is Rose's second chance too!"

"Love, we really need to think about this. Maybe take some time, and decide whether or not we want to keep this fetus. It's not human, but it's not vampire. It's in between. He/She will be able to drink animal blood, but most of the time she'll eat human food. Let's take time and-"

"Don't you dare say 'think about it' one more time. I've thought about it and I'm keeping this baby, and that's final! I love it already no matter how much you don't want it, this is very special to me."

_Edward's POV:_

I could see there was no way of changing my beautiful Bella's mind. Besides, I'm really quite happy that we are having a child. Between my vampire beauty for atracting our kill, and Bella's natural beauty, we're bound to have the most beautiful baby ever to have. This baby was going to be born soon because it is a fetus and was growing fast!

Bella seemed really happy that I agreed to have this baby. I was going to be a father. I was going to be the best dad in the world to this child. No matter what kind of fetus it was, if my Bella loved it, so would I. I'd have two angels all to myself once we have our child.

"Bella," I took a deep breath. "We're going to have this baby, and we're going to love it with all our hearts." As I said this, I could see that beautiful red blush come to her face naturally. I laughed, Bella blushed at everything. I was going to miss this when in only a couple weeks, she was going to be changed.

I really didn't want her changed into this monster I have become. I suppose you could call me selfish for wanting to have her all to myself once she was changed. I am going to love her through anything, including this baby. There's no reason why I shouldn't love it, this was my first and only child I was going to have biologically. Why not enjoy it?

And then when our baby becomes our age, we'll change it, but not before we let her have any human experiences she wants. For example, having a child might be one of those many human experiences. I won't stop it through anything.

If our baby won't want to be a vampire, we won't make it. After all, it will be one of the lights in my life. Bella was my first light, this fetus will be my second.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" How ironic, I ask Bella this all the time, now she's asking me. How ridiculous. "Edward, please tell me what you're thinking?" I went over to my Bella, and took her hand in mine.

"I was just thinking about how to be the best father in the world. Carlisle is goingto be hard to beat, but he and Charlie will be the best grandfathers ever! Just like Renee and Esme will be the best grandmothers." I smiled at her, and her breath hitched. I chuckled, it's amazing what I can do to this bright young girl to adore her.

I laid my hand onto where the baby was in Bella's stomache and gasped. "I can hear her thoughts while touching you." I looked at Bella, and chuckled at her expression. She looked torn between excited and scared.

"Wait, I thought we didn't know the gender yet! This is so, so magnificant that I feel like jumping up and dancing around like there's no tomorrow."

"Now you're sounding like my great-uncle Wilfred. Yes, the baby is going to be a girl. She says she loves you and is already calling you mommy. She thinks you're beautiful and wants to look just like you."

"How does she know what I look like? She hasn't been born yet!" Bella looked at me with teary eyes. At first I thought she was unhappy, until she broke out into the biggest smile I'd ever seen her have.

"Since the baby is partial vampire, she has a gift like I can read minds. She can see throught other peoples eyes and give flashbacks to people when they or she touches them. She's looking through my eyes."

"If you can, tell her I love her too." Then I looked at her and said, She can hear you anyways, Like I said, my eyes."


	3. Visions

**_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Sorry so much for not making the chapters longer, so from here on out I'm going to start making the chapters longer and jucier! So for any of you Twilight fanatics, stay with me! -Alice_**

_Carlisle's POV:_

As soon as I was off the phone with Edward, I used vampire speed to go and find Esme to tell her the good news. I couldn't be more ecstatic for my son and daughter-in-law Edward and Bella! Bella was pregnant with a baby girl!

I am pretty worried because this isn't a human or vampire baby we're talking about here! This type of thing in Bells is called a fetus, because it's a cross-breed between a human and a vampire. We have to be really careful with this child because if we don't give berth to it correctly, it could kill Bella.

This was a huge decision for Edward and Bella, they either had the choice of extracting the baby as soon as they arrived home, or they could go through with the pregnancy! I would have personally chosen to have this beautiful baby girl because then they could be a real family. Esme and I would be grandparents, and the best ones at that!

We would invite Charlie, Esme, and Phil over to the house either before or after Bella's change so that they can meet the baby. My phone rang, and I whipped it out looking at the Caller ID. **Edward**. I opened my cell phone and greeted him. "Hello, son."

"Hi, Carlisle. Bella has made the final decision of keeping our daughter. I couldn't be much more ecstatic than I already am! I'm very happy that I am having a beautiful baby girl with my sweet, sweet Bella!"

I chuckled at my son's enthusiasm. "Calm down son, take it easy! We don't need you going crazy before her labor. Let me talk to Bella please." I heard the phone being passed from Edward to Bella.

I heard the voice of my new daughter-in-law as she said a raspy hello. I could tell she had been crying. "Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" I heard Edward singing her lullaby to calm her down, apparently she had still been crying.

"Hi Carlisle, I'm feeling fine, a little bit of pain when she's trying to move. I've already felt her little foot!" I smiled, this little child would make Bella and Edward so hapy, they could forget their worries even for a short time!

"Okay, that's good, I want you to call me again if any more pain conflicts your stomache. As soon as you get home, you can have some rest! Alice has gotten the couch ready in order for you to have some rest." I heard Esme walk into the room, I turned around and kissed her on the cheek. She had just gotten back from shopping with Alice trying to find the perfect foods for Bella's cravings.

Alice bounced in the room just then and started squealing. I made a face to shush her, but that didn't seem to work. I held the phone to my shoulder and told Alice to be quiet because I was talking to Bella.

"Oh please let me talk to her! PLEASE!" I heard Jasper chuckling from their room upstairs. Alice growled because she very well knew he was laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, but you also have to let Esme and whoever else wants to talk to Bella have the phone too." Alice shook her head violently indicating she understood. I gave the phone to her.

_Alice's POV:_

"Bella! It's me Alice!" Just then I had a vision. I squealed from the excitment that was running through me because I just had a vision of when Bella was going to have her baby! I felt waves of calmness hit me as I ran up the stairs to tell Esme, Rosalie and the boys. I stuck out my tounge as I saw Jasper and he just laughed.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I heard on the other end of the phone. I heard Edward laughing at me too. Then I thought of my vision and he gasped. I heard Bella drop the phone as I saw Edward crushing her to his chest in a hug.

"ESME! CARLISLE, JASPER, EMMET, ROSALIE! I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT AND EXCITING NEWS TO TELL YOU! MEET ME IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

Five minutes later everyone was there. Jasper and I in the loveseat, Esme and Carlisle with Esme beside him on the couch, and Emmet with Rosalie sitting on his lap in the chair. I swear, they were addicted to each other. When everyone had quieted down I wished Bella a safe journey home and snapped the phone shut.

Rosalie started to potest but I held up a hand, bidding her to be quiet. "You'll all get to talk to Bella in a few moments, but right now I have news to tell you guys! BELLA IS HAVING HER BABY THREE DAYS AFTER SHE GETS HOME WHICH IS GOING TO BE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!"

Esme, Calisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and I looked about ready to cry, if we could. Emmet was just smiling an evil grin. "You are not touching that baby with your jokes until she's nine!" Rosalie had yelled.

"Aw, come on Rosie, I want to teach her a couple of tricks." Jasper went over and smacked him upside the head. I giggled at this, and Jasper turned around and gave me a smile that made me stop breathing. As if I even needed air, it still took me breath away!

Carlisle stood up and raised a hand, we all went silent as we heard the phone ringing. "I'll answer it, and if it happes to be Bella, then we'll all pass around the phone to wish her a safe journey home, and tell her everything, including when she'll be having the baby!"

I had another vision just then, and I saw we found a great deal of baby items on sale at the mall. Then I saw what size the baby was going to be and smiled. "Rose, Esme, want to go on a shopping trip for the baby? I had a vision of all baby clothes, toys, and food 50% off at Babies-R-Us. It's like it was meant to be!"

They nodded eagerly and we ran out to the car, but not before we kissed our mates and wished them a goodbye.


	4. Shopping! Part One

_**A/N: Hey guys! This next chapter comes in two parts! Make sure to read the next chapter of "Shopping! Part Two" I don't want you to skip over that chapter and not understand anything about the rest of the story. This shopping scene features Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. ENJOY! :) -Alice**_

_Rosalie's POV:_

Ah, lucky Bella. I've always wanted a child, but I'm not obliged to. Since I've become what I am, I can't have any more human experiences. Though most of my human memories are murky, I still can see clearly that fateful night.

I had told Bella about it once, when Victoria and her new born army were coming to steal my sister away from me. So, I know I haven't been real kind to Bella in the past, but the truth is, I'm just really jealous of her!

She can have everything I ever wanted, and she's throwing it all away! Not to mention, ever since I have become a vampire, men have been impressed by my beauty, and the only woman Edward had ever even shown the slightest bit of interest for is Bella.

Even Tanya, who happened to have the gift of being suductive, from the Denali Clan couldn't catch his attention. This ordinary human, he had fallen in love with. I do agree she was beautiful, but I was jealous because he didn't think I was irresistable!

I had a flashback of the night I had met Edward. That night I had been visiting one of my friends, Vera. I was bidding my farewells to Vera, her husband, and their beautiful son, Henry, when they asked if they could take me home.

For it had been a dark, cold, and windy night. I told them that it wasn't neccesary, for I only lived a few blocks away. On my way back to my house, I saw Royce and his buddies. They looked like they had been out for quite some time, for they had their tuxedos torn to pieces.

"Rose! Rosalie, where you going baby?" He disgusted me, he had a beer bottle in his hands indicating he had been drinking. "Hey guys, this is my Rosie. She's beautiful isn't she?" Normally, I would have loved this compliment, but this comment did sound too flattering.

One of his buddies spoke up. "I dunno, I can't tell with all those clothes on." I screamed. Royce started tugging at my coat. I tried to pull away from him, but he had a strong grip on me. I didn't want to think about what happened next, so I skipped to the part where Carlisle rescues me.

He must've smelled all the blood and came looking for the source. He told me it was okay, it wouldn't hurt all that much, that I would just feel like I was burning. Then, I saw Edward, he looked disgusted with me. I didn't understand why, I mean, I was gorgeous. Then I felt the pain.

It felt like there was fire burning through my vains, my heart felt about ready to explode. I wished I would just die already! This pain has been conflicting me ever since Royce had touched me earlier. Alice pulled me out of my reverie when we reached Port Angeles. We were going to go shopping all day until the last store closes, then go to the hotel we were going to stay at for the night.

Then first thing in the morning, we were going to start our journey to Seattle, shop all day there, and then drive all the way back to Forks when we're finished. We pulled up in the parking lot of Port Angeles's mall, and Alice squealed. Alice was the shopper of the family.

She made Bella go whenever she needed a nw wardrobe, not to mention updating Bella's clothes. She thought they were too drab for her! She also made Bells play Barbie Time With Bella!, which was one of Alice's favorite times!

We walked in the front doors of Babies-R-Us and I asked Alice what size the baby would wear when she was born. She said she would wear a bigger size then normal babies, she said she'd probably wear a 3-month old's size. I was searching through a rack holding the cutest pink sweater ever, trying to find the right size for the baby when I heard Alice squeal.

I ran over to her at human speed to see what she had found. She held up an adorable winter jacket that had a sandy colored fleece liner. "It's perfect! She'll love it! Esme, Rose, do you think she'll like it!" Esme and I shook our heads in unison. We loved it too!

"Hey Alice, do you think this would be appropriate for the weather?" I held up the pink sweater I was looking at earlier. Alice smiled her answer before she said it.

"YES! We should give these gifts to her as soon as she gets back." I walked over to where the pacifires and the bottles were. I chose two packs of 3 sippicups each and threw them in the cart. I chose 3 pacifires, so if she lost one, she'd still have a couple. I chose a pink one, a purple one, and a lime green one.

As soon as I tossed them in the cart, I saw something that caught my eye. There was the most beautiful baby blanket I had ever seen in my entire...existence I should say.

I ran over, in human speed of course, and picked it up. Only one left and it was 50% off! This sale was made for us! I held it close to my face so I could get the real effect of the texture! I ran over to Alice a little faster than your average human, but that was okay.

I showed her the beautiful blanket and Esme took it from me. "This is beautiful! Where'd you find it Rose?" I pointed to where I found it, and she smiled.

_Alice's POV:_

This day was turning out perfect! We had already gone to Babys-R-Us, and we bought practically the whole store. Luckily, it isn't for Bella, or she would've thrown a fit. We had to make a stop at the hotel, so we could have enough room for storage at other stores. If we were lucky, we'd drive only 10 rental cars back to Forks.

If all the other stores were going to be like this, there was no way we are going to get back to Forks with all our luggage. After we checked in to Hotel Eclaire, and dropped everything we bought off, we went on our way to the next store. It's sure a good thing we have unlimited energy for vampires because if we were humans, we'd be the living proof of shopping til we drop.

When we got to the next store, there was a baby blue t-shirt with "Momma's Girl" on it. Of course we didn't know if she'd be a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl yet, but we went with it anyways. Rose was taking this more calmly than I thought she would. Usually when we go to the baby stuff she disappears.

It's been really hard for her to get over the fact she can't give birth to a baby. Everytime she fantasizes about giving birth to a child, she tells us she wants a beautiful baby boy with Emmet's curly hair, and blond hair like hers. She wants cute little dimples on her baby and she wants to grow old and watch him fall in love.

She then starts sobbing silently. I remember when I used to have dreams of having a child. I thought of me and Jasper holding our baby boy named Joseph with our three year old girl named Alyssa running around with barbie dolls. Joseph would be like his dad, calm, sweet, and caring. He would be our quiet one, the one who made decisions.

Alyssa would be called Ali, and she would be just like her mom, a fashionista! I'd take her shopping wherever and whenever she wanted. I would never say no to a shopping trip with my daughter. I sighed, I couldn't think of this anymore because I had seen a cute little dress that had blue and green flowers printed onto a brown background. I thought it was perfect!

When Esme asked me to come over to where she was standing, I sighed and walked over to her and smiled. She had picked out sme leggings and a skirt for the baby. Just as I was about to say something, a vision came to me.

_"What's her name?" Emmet had to ask this, because he was waiting for forever to see this baby. "Her name is Renesmee."_

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" A few startled customers dropped the baby clothes they were holding. I started doing the Happy-Alice dance as Bella calls it and started jumping up and down. "ESME ROSALIE! GUESS WHAT!"

"Alice calm down sweetie, you're startling the people around you. Ah Esme, when you have a vision of a beautiful baby girl in aher mother's arms for the first time, it's kind of hard not to be excited!

"The baby, her name is Renesmee. I saw it in a vision, and she was beautiful. She had Bela's curls and Edward's color of hair. She has brown eyes like Bella, and has a beautiful chestnut tint to her skin. She had part of Charlie in her, you could tell that!"

_Esme's POV:_

Alice wouldn't calm down for two seconds in order for me to talk! She was too excited for Renesmee, not that I wasn't. If I could, tears would be streaming down my face right now. Bella named her baby after me and her mother.

I couldn't help but smle everytime I found something for Renesmee. Rene and I would be the best grandparents there ever was. Of course after Bella is changed, we won't be able to invite them over anymore, but still.

Rosalie came over and hugged me, she had just gotten off the phone with Edward and Bella. She looked at me before smiling hugely. "Rose, why are you smiling so big? You look very happy."

"They asked me to be Renesmee's godmother. Me and Emmet are going to be the baby's people who watch over her when Edward or Bella isn't home." I smiled at her proudly and said, "Well, I guess we're all happy now. Alice has a new shopping buddy, Rose you got to be a godmother, Carlisle and I are the proud parents of the people who gave birth to her."

After that, I couldn't stop smiling until we had to go back to the hotel.


	5. Elinore Devonsky and Anger

_**A/N:** Hey Guys! Ali here! Hope you guys are loving the story so please keep reading!_

_Bella's POV:_

We were back in Forks by 11:30 a.m. which would've been impossible if Edward wasn't inhuman. It felt good to be home, but then again, I was going to be yelled at by Charlie for getting pregnant. I was to go and tell him the news straight away when we got back, Edward's orders. So, I guess I'm facing Charlie sooner or later, it just so happened it was sooner.

"Edward, please don't make me do this, we'll wait until after we have the baby and invite him over. If he wonders when we had the child, we can say we adopted her a week ago!" Edward shook his head sternly, but I could see a hint of a smile playing around the corner of his lips. Then he gave me one of the crooked smiles I loved, and I was contented...for a while.

When we reached Charlie's house, I wouldn't get out of the car. Edward gave me another crooked smile that he knew would get me to do what he wanted, but I still wouldn't budge. He got a bit angry then and he stormed out of the car to the passanger side. He flung open my door, and pulled me into his arms, Stupid Vampire Strength.

I huffed, but he just smiled. "Ready" I shook my head giving him a thumbs down. "Too Bad, because we're going in." I tried to break free of his grasp and run, but he was there before I could run so much as 6 feet. Vampires had it all, don't they!

Edward held a struggling me while he rung the doorbell. Charlie opened the door, and his face said surprize indeed. Of course that look melted away revealing a huge smile on his face. I groaned as he gave me a hug, and gave Edward a grunt. Still not over me marrying Jake.

"Come in you two kids. Have a seat. Sorry, I have company over at the moment." I looked into the kitchen and came face to face with Sue Clearwater. Ooh-lala! Dad was in love with Sue! "Uh, Bells, Sue will be your step-mother in about 3 months. Is that uh.. okay with you? Honey, you okay?" I didn't know how I felt.

"OH MY GOD DAD! This is so perfect! Do Seth and Leah know yet? I have a little brother and an older sister!" Edward squeezed my shoulder as if to say what we came here to say. "Uh, Dad...I have exciting news too." I giggled nervously, as I took in their expressions. Edward looked reasuring, Charlie looked cautious, Sue was just smiling in the background.

I hadn't realized I was feeling faint until I started to fall over. Edward caught me, and sat me on the couch. "It's okay Bella, just tell them, it'll be okay." It was just low enough for me to hear, and too low for Charlie and Sue to hear.

"Dad, I'm...err... well I'm..." I trailed off because I didn't know what to say. I gave Edward a pleading look saying I needed help. He skook his head slightly, just so Charlie wouldn't see. I gave him the wounded puppy dog look and he sighed.

"Chief Swan, what Bella is trying is to say is, well.. when we were on our honeymoon, Bells got pregnant." Charlie's face started turning a purple-ish black-ish color. Sue was smiling back in the kitchen, and I gave her a look as if saying I wanted her to help me.

"And Sue, I'd really like you to help me through the pregnancy, since you're my new step-mom. Also, since you've had Seth and Leah, I figured it wouldn'y be new stuff for you. Please, Sue" I gave her a smile of grattitude. She shook her head in approval.

Quite some time after dad hadn't turned back to his original color, I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Dad, please don't be too mad because you and Carlisle will be the best grandfathers in the world!" Charlie just glared at me. I didn't realize Edward was behind me until I felt his cold hands on my back.

"Isabella Marie Sw-Cullen! You are no longer allowed to go anywhere with Edward! You need to come live with me again!" I was raged thst he had said that. He had no right to hold me here. I was a legal adult here!

"Charlie, no I'm living with my Edward and my baby. Her name is Renesmee, and you will NOT tell me I can't spend time with my newly wed husband!" I held onto Edward possessivley. I was not going to give up my baby because my dad wanted me to.

Charlie closed his eyes and started to breathe heavily. I knew this was going to take a while.

_Emmet's POV:_

Bella came home totally iritated with Charlie that when she noticed that we were all watching her, she blushed automatically until she looked like a newly ripened tomato! I boomed in laughter at the sight of her, she was really pale from getting screamed at and was blushing.

Cute girl. "So Belly-button," I used the nickname I gave her which always made her angry, "so what's the baby's name? Alice told us you were going to have the baby about a week and a half from now. Oh, can I be the on-" Rosalie cut me off with a smack upside the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"I smacked you because you're tiring out the woman who is pregnant with my neice! Bella, are you okay?" I boomed in laughter once more at the curious and weirded out expression on Bella's face. She looked as though Rosalie had just baked her poisoned cookies and then gave her a big sorry cake expecting her to fogive her.

Car doors slammed outside and we all froze. Someone knocked on a the door and Carlisle moved to it with a blank expression on his face. Edward growled. This was not going to be good.

Carlisle walked back in with a pained expression and an over sized lady with him. Edward looked about ready to rip her head off. "I am Elinore Devonsky of the Child-Services. I came to get the signatures of the parents of..." she looked down at her clipboard. "RAY-NAYS-MAY. Hmmm peculiar name for a child."

Edward growled and Bella was on the verge of tears. She stepped forward and used the loudest and most fierce voice I'd ever heard her speak in and she screamed at the lady. "NO! NO! NO! I WILL ABSOLUTELY POSITIVLEY NOT SIGN THIS FORM! I'M NOT PUTING MY BABY UP FOR ADOPTION WHO SENT YOU HERE!"

We were all stunned, including the Child services woman. he had gone white in the face and didn't look like she'd had enough rest. "Oh... well... um... I wasn't supposed to tell you so... uh..."

"TELL ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Edward took Bella's hand and sqeezed gently. "Bella, love calm down." This was too long for Elinore to hear, but not the Cullens.

"I was sent by a man named Charlie Swan. He's the chief here, he said something about his daughter being too young and with an unstable man. Her eys roamed until they found Edward and Bella's hands intertwined with each other. "Er, you must be the father."

Edward's expression was vacant, but his eyes told us that he ws pained. When he heard this thought he quickly looked away. Stupid mind reader. At this he shot me a look of displeasure and I was so glad that I wasn't Jasper.

_Jasper's POV:_

I walked over to the child services lady. "Maybe it's time you should leave. You're causing my brother and sister-in-law very angry. We will have a talk with Charlie later. I'll walk you to the door."

The lady gave one last look around the room. When her eyes met our faces truly for the first time, she became very dazed. When she slowly turned towards Edward, I felt her lust. That's when I practically pushed her through the open door.

"Well, Edward you charmed another woman! Thanks, I didn't need to know about her feelings for a man that was about 3 times younger than she was." Edward gave me a look saying back off so I did.

"Not to mention how much anger is surging through you Bella." Bella looked up at me through watery eyes. I chuckled and she blushed. "Don't you worry Bells, we're going to talk to Charlie right now!" As I said this some of my Southern accent was coming out.

That reminded me of my very blurry human past. I was an underage soldier for the confederate army. I was the best too. I had been the youngest soldier of my age. My job was to evacuate the area so that the women and children were safe.

_"You Ladies in need of some help?" My southern accent was thick. "Yes, Jasper Whitlock, you will be a great addition to my clan." I froze in terror as she came at me. She was so beautiful, but also vicious._

I was pulled out of my reverie by Bella's emotions. They were literally killing me! "Okay, shall we go BEFORE i commit suicide because of your emotions?

Next thing I knew we were in Rosalie's M3 on our way to tell Charlie Swan off. Emmett looked like he was about to go hunting for the biggest bear ever...a huge grin upon his face.

When we reached Charlie's house, we knocked on the front door and waited. Carlisle and Esme had been out voted on coming or staying, but they decided not to come anyways. Carlisle was not happy.

Charlie opened the door, still in his police uniform. Bella stepped up to him, and asked if we may come in. He gladly let us in with a smile. Wait a minute Charlie, because that smile is going to slip off your face.  
_

_Bella's POV:_

"Father, may we come in." I smiled kindly at him, but I could tell he was worried because I only used "father" when I was angry with him. His smile faltered but came back before he thought we would notice.

"Sure, come in Bells! Cullens. Hi Alice, how are you?" Alice looked at me and I shook my head giving her an okay signal.

"W.E.L.L." she said dragging the word out. "I'm pretty angry at the moment, that...oh you know what." Charlie had an expression that told me he was lost. My typical dad.

When he stood out of the doorway for us to enter, I held my head high to show him how mature I was. That plan failed because I tripped over the little step causing me to fly into Edward's arms that were outstretched to catch me.

I smiled greatfully at him and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, giving him a clue about what was going to happen in the next hour or so. He smiled crookedly at me, and my heart rate sped. He chuckled just loud enough for me and the Cullens to hear.

"So, Bells, what brings you here?" Was he seriously asking me this? I stole a glance at Edward who looked genuinely angry at Charlie. I huffed at my dad.

"Well, what actually brings me here are my feelings about the child services lady. Elinore Devonsky came to our house with adoption forms for Renesmee." Charlie looked guilty.

"Dude, back the heck off my little sister, broter, and their child! Be happy that you're now a grandchild. It makes the whole world go round." We all turned to stare at Emmett in amazement. "Yeah, pretty deep."  
_

**_Haha, Emmett was pretty loving there wasn't he? Okay, so I know I haven't posted a chapter in a really long time, but I have a good reason for it! I was grounded, here's some advice: When you're taller than your mom, don't try and gang up on her. Lolz_**

**_Stay tuned for the next installment of "Jacob's Happy Ending". CHECK OUT "IMPRINTEE!" (No exclamation marks included)_**


	6. Breaking Dam

_**A/N: HOLA SENORS Y SENORITAS/SENORAS! LOLZ! I TAKE SPANISH AND LUV IT! SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR JACOB'S HAPPY ENDING IN LIKE FOREVER! REALLY REALLY SORRY! I PROMISE TO KEEP WRITING!  
_**_

_Bella's POV: _

I've never heard Emmett say anything so deep. I couldn't stand it! I burst out into a fit of giggles and Edward was looking amusedly at him too. Pretty soon we were all laughing except Charlie.

"Well, come on Edward I think we got it into the man." Emmett was begging Edward to leave because his stomach was grumbling for some food. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and stood in Edward's arms for suport.

"Goodbye Charlie." We walked out of the house with Charlie watching us incredulously from behind. By the looks of it, he was dumbfounded, but I just kept my pace up trying, but not succeeding, to refrain from tripping again.

"Well, that went very well." Jasper was standing behind me while Edward was at my side. "Well, Alice darlin', let's go home." Alice giggled histerically which gave a dead giveaway that you should not enter their bedroom until 4 p.m. the next day.

"Edward, can we just go, please?" I couldn't believe I was begging to go to our house at 7:00 p.m. on a Friday night. This pregnancy thing was really taking a hell of a lot out of me.

We happened to see Jacob on the way back, only to find him in wolf form, about to be hit by our car. At first I practically yellped when I saw the giant wolf. Then I giggled.

I hopped out of the car and ran over to him. "JAKEY!" He looked at me with searching eyes and then ran to the woods. He came back a few minutes later in human form and with shorts on. Thank god for that.

"Hey Bells. So, you're pregnant?" I immediately blushed a deep crimson shade and he laughed heartily at me. I nodded sheepishly not adding the fact that I was due in about a week.

"What's his/her name?" I looked aroundsearching for Edward, and found him wandering around the back of the car. Probably listening to our conversation.

"Well, her name is going to be Renesmee, after Renee and Esme." He nodded his head in approval. "If it was a boy I would have named him E.J. after you and Edward." He smiled triumphantly.

"God, I've missed you Bella!" I laughed at is childish way of putting the way of a smiple "Welcome Back" sort of thing. His smile faltered and then faded. Not a good sign.

"So-uh- when is the baby due?" Why did he have to ask! Why that question? I took a deep breath. "In a week." The words only came out as a mumble, but with his keen dog hearing, he understood.

_Jacob's POV:_

"In a week" the words rang through my mind over and over again. I wouldn't blame this child for her father, but if she hurts my Bella once, I will not keep my promise of attacking a human child.

"Oh god. I think my water broke." There was a blur of movement and Edward was at her side immediately. "Edward, I think it's time. Renesmee's on her way."

Edward and I helped her into the front seat, laying it down so she could rest and be comfortable. A few screams and she made it to the car. "Edward, I know we've had our differences, but may I please come and help?" He nodded reluctantly and got into the driver's seat. I hopped in the back and we sped home.

We reached te Cullens' in the matter of seconds. "ESME! CARLISLE! BELLA'S HAVING HER BABY!" All at once six more vampires were standing before us. Bella screamed again. Edward carried her to Carlisle's study, where he kept an emergency doctor kit.

"Bella honey, I need you to push." Esme's sweet voice seemed to calm Bella for a moment. Next thing I know, Bella's screaming and pushing as hard as she can. Oh god, please help us!  
_

**_SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT, I'M LEADING UP TO SOMETHING ELSE. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T TURN YOU AWAY! -ALI_**


End file.
